


They had themselves (and that was all the needed)

by Leviana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Protective Harry Potter, Protective Hermione Granger, Protective Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviana/pseuds/Leviana
Summary: *When Voldemort rose to power again, they didn’t need to relay on old fighters and an even older leader. They had themselves and that was all they needed.*_______________A Slytherin AU/ Character Study of Harry, Ron and Hermione
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	They had themselves (and that was all the needed)

When Hermione Granger talked with the sorting hat, she wanted nothing more than to achieve her goals. She wanted to do good and make the world a bit better. And the traits the hat discovered above anything else were ambition and loyalty.

So, when he made his decision and her tie turned green and silver, she grinned brightly while going to her new house.

Harry Potter just wanted to be great. He was brave and he was smart, but he was hurt too many times for that to really matter. Just this once he wanted to be great and to have fun.

So, he wasn’t surprised when the sorting hat shouted “SLYTHERIN” trough the great hall.

Ron Weasley wished to be even more special than his brothers. To achieve something greater than they did. And he would do nearly anything to accomplish his goal.

So, when the sorting hat decided that he would go to the snakes, Ron’s life on Hogwarts already started with something none of his brothers could ever do and he was never as happy as he was in that moment.

\--------------------

They quickly became friends. And if it wasn’t for their similarities, then it was for their large differences with the rest of their house.

The mudblood that spends too much time in the library, the boy-who-lived who knew nothing about the wizarding world and had way to much fun in his life for a Slytherin and the bloodtraitor who was too much like his family while not being like then at all.

But even if they were outsiders in their house, most of the Slytherins learned something about them.

Never be a discriminating ass if Hermione is nearby. If you call somebody “mudblood” or “nigger” while she heard you, you were going to learn just how many curses she could hex and how creative she could be. To say that it was disturbing was an understatement.

If Harry ever stopped grinning, run! The boy knew way too many ways to hurt somebody for a boy his age. And for some unexplainable reason he could read even the blankest of expressions like they were an open book, so he would always hit you were it hurts the most.

Ron Weasley was very protective of the ones he loved and would do anything to keep them from harm. The rules didn’t matter for him when it came to his friends and it was the only time that you could see his upbringing in an old pureblood family. He knew curses that weren’t found in any book.

\--------------------

But sometimes when one looked close enough, one could see the ways all of them were broken.

Hermione had been bullied all her life and she was turning the feeling of being hurt into anger. Anger at everybody who did something wrong, but the scars on her arms also told a story of anger against herself.

Harry was smaller and thinner than anyone else and he always flinched a bit when somebody started yelling and if you looked even closer you could see fear appearing in his eyes for just a second.

Ron made sure that he was always holding someone’s attention which spoke of the many ways that he was always overlooked by his family. And he made sure that no one could underestimate him.

\--------------------

So, when Voldemort rose to power again, they didn’t need to relay on old fighters and an even older leader. They had themselves and that was all they needed.

All those years of bullying, abuse and feeling worthless just made them stronger and together they were unstoppable.

Hermione was book smart and knew every spell out of every book by heart. And she would stop at nothing to bring down an evil and racist wannabe dictator. If it wasn’t for the good of the world, it was for Harry’s smile and Ron’s teasing.

Harry was brave and street smart. He didn’t limit himself to just the benefits of one world and knew exactly how to use a knife or a gun in combat. And he would do anything to make this world a save place. So no one would ever need to learn how it felt to be beaten till you nearly die, just because you dared to be a little too different. Especially not Ron or Hermione.

Ron was strategic. The many time we played and won chess games made sure of that. And he would burn the world down if that meant that his family and more importantly Harry and Hermione were save. So, he found everything there is to know about forgotten and dark magic to protect the as best as humanly possible.

\--------------------

They didn’t need an army, they had each other and Voldemort should run if he wanted to have any chance of survival.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,  
> I hope you enjoyed my small story. <3  
> And please forgive me my misakes. I'm not a native speaker.  
> Lots of Love  
> Levi


End file.
